Lieutenant America
Karen Williams/Lieutenant America Morality: Hero Movement type: Acrobatics Power set: Gadget Weapon: Shield / Dual guns Preferred combat style: DPS Age: 19 Height: 5' 7' / 170cm Weight: 130 lbs / 59 Kg Ethnicity: African American Eyes color: Dark blue Hair color: Brown Favorite color: Blue Background : Karen has lived in Manhattan all her life. Daughter of a respected surgeon (father) and a successful author (mother), she is used to a certain level of luxury. Luckily her parents were always there for her, and pushed her to study and work hard to obtain what she wanted, so she became a responsible, well educated person. Karen is an avid reader and loves to study history. She chose to follow her father's path and become a doctor. She likes to talk things through and is very difficult to piss off. Easy to approach, calm, and disciplined, Karen is a good listener, but doesn't let a lot of people get too close. To her parents’ great dismay, Karen has received an intense boxing training, and had some good success in the ring. She sees it purely as a hobby though, and will stop if it becomes an hindrance to her medical training. Origin of her powers : Karen was in Gotham for a boxing competition when she was abducted. She woke up in pain, trapped in some sort of glass cell. Afraid and disoriented, she hit the glass repeatedly until it broke, and she fell on the floor. Her senses where overwhelmed, she threw up a bit, kept her eyes closed and tried to focus. Slowly, she got back on her feet and looked around. The room she was in seemed completely alien, the walls looked as organic as synthetic. Behind her was the cell she just escaped from, at her left was another cell. Karen walked to it and looked inside. She saw a teenager, she must have been 15 or 16, Caucasian, short black hair. As she was looking at the girl, an overwhelming amount of information flowed to her brain. Her memory was receiving a lifetime experience of combat and strategy, causing her a painful headache. After a few minutes, she decided she had to free the girl, but she could hurt her if she broke the glass. Instead she grabbed the side of the glass and pulled. At some point, the cell popped open and the girl fell into Karen's arms, unconscious. Powers and skills : Super strength: Karen is able to lift or press around 1 ton. Her physical resistance is on the same scale. Exerienced combatant: One of the consequences of her exposure to the exobytes is that a life-time of combat experience was crammed inside Karen’s brain. She is able to use all that knowledge naturally in combat situations. Super soldier: Karen is able to use a large array of weapons and explosives. She always carries a lot of grenades and various equipments with her. Medical training: While not a full fledge doctor yet, Karen can handle most battle wounds and conditions easily. Category:Heroes Category:Gadgets